


Trash Toddler

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Gen, Humor, Ice Cream, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Parent Deceit | Janus Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Something that's not angst?, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Teen Logic | Logan Sanders, Toddler Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, from me?, it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Toddlers don't understand what exactly is trash...
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Trash Toddler

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this actually happened...

It was a good day. Janus had taken his two sons to the park and they were going back home, when his two sons saw an icecream shop. 

Immediately, Remus clutched at his hands, dragging him towards the shop, Logan also trailing after them and letting go of the bug he was trying to catch.

"Okay, okay!" Janus chuckled as they got to the shop. "What flavour do you want?"

"Ma'go!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Chocolate. If that's alright." Logan shrugged.

Janus nodded and bought the two icecreams, chocolate for Logan and mango for Remus. As they were making their way back home, the toddler quickly got rid of the icecream and threw away the icecream's wrapping. "Remus. No." Janus chastised as Logan picked up the trash and threw it in the trash can nearby. "We don't throw the trash on the ground. We throw it in the trash can. Okay?"

The toddler looked up at his father before smiling and nodding. "Mhmm!"

* * *

He was bored. He was always bored when Virgil and his dad came over. Logan would pay less attention to him and hang out with Virgil more. His papa also wouldn't pay much attention to him, always busy with Virgil's dad.

Wait.

There was a shiny and bright thing on the ground. He had seen Virgil's dad take it off and put it on the counter. But now it had fallen to the ground. Maybe he didn't need it anymore? Was it trash? The icecream wrapping was also shiny and bright and on the ground and it was trash. If it was important one of the men would've picked it up and put it on the counter again.

It was trash!

* * *

"Oh god..."

"Patton? Is anything wrong?" Janus asked. "You seem distressed."

"My bracelet! It's gone!" He replied, looking all over the counter and on the ground.

"Your bracelet?" He caught sight of Remus' are-you-proud-of-me expression as the toddler peaked over the counter. "Look in the trash can." He sighed, taking note of Patton's confusion. "Don't question it. Just do it.


End file.
